Green Goblin (Marvel)
tr01:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Noahoborn The Green Goblin is a supervillain from Marvel comics and one of Spider-Man's archenemies. In the Comics Origin The Green Goblin was born of an experimental formula created and used by scientist and industrialist Norman Osborn. The formula greatly enhanced his strength, speed, reflexes, and knowledge, but also slowly drove him insane. Using his newfound power, Osborn plotted to become a powerful crime lord by uniting all the smaller crime rings together. Wanting to get Spider-man out of the way, he sent two supervillains, Headsman and Scorcher after the web-slinger, but they were defeated. Then Osborn decided to take matters into his own hands. He made a rubber suit and a bat-shaped glider equipped with many deadly weapons, including razor-bats, electric gloves, knockout gas, and his signature Pumpkin Bombs. Enlisting the help of the Enforcers, who had fought Spider-man before, he went to Spider-man and tricked him into acting in a movie with him about the web-head. At the set in New Mexico, the Goblin and the Enforcers battled Spidey, forcing him to flee to a nearby cave, which, unbeknown to any of them, was occupied by the Hulk. While Spider-man was busy fending off the Jade Giant, the Goblin made his escape. Green Goblin later reappeared several times in attempts to deface Spider-man and boost his reputation, despite always being connected to the crime ring. After all of these defeats, the Goblin became obsessed with destroying Spider-man, and Osborn put all of his time into focusing on conquering the web-slinger. The Unmasking of ? A turning point came when Green Goblin figured out a way to find out Spider-man's identity. He made a special gas that nullified Spidey's spider-sense, and followed him without detection back to Peter Parker's house. He then easily captured Spider-man and brought him to his lair, where he revealed himself as Norman Osborn. After making the mistake of untying Spider-man so as to gloat and prove his superiority, Spidey fought and beat him by sending him into some electric wires that were covered in chemicals. Osborn lost all of his memory of the Goblin, and Spider-man, satisfied with that, burned the Green Goblin costume. "Death" of the Green Goblin Norman's memories eventually returned somehow, and as the Green Goblin he kidnapped Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker's love interest, and forced Spider-man to battle him on a bridge. The Goblin then threw Gwen off the bridge, and Spider-man, desperate to save her, shot his webbing down and grabbed her, but it was too late. The force of the webbing snapped Gwen's neck, and Peter brutally attacked the Goblin, nearly killing him. But Osborn had one last play to make, and he remote-controlled his glider to come up behind Spider-man and attempted to impale him from behind. But Spidey's spider-sense warned him and he dodged out of the way. The glider blade instead was driven into the Green Goblin's middle, and he was seemingly killed. After his "death", several other people took on his identity, including his son Harry, who become Green Goblin II. Another goblin-themed villain, the Hobgoblin, was born after Roderick Kingsley stumbled upon one of Osborn's hidden Goblin lairs and took his basic weapon set, using a different costume and name. The Return He returned alive in the Clone Saga, after his resurrection due to a chemical in his goblin formula which regenerates fatal injuries he murdered a man who looked enough like him and placed him in his coffin, he then formulates a plan to get revenge on Peter Parker, he causes a series of problems for Spiderman including hiring assassins to try and kill him, he hires a woman to poison Mary Jane who was pregnant at the time forcing her into labor and seemingly giving birth to a stillborn baby whom is later revealed to be alive, he also has Peter convinced that his clone Ben Reilly is the real Peter Parker, he also drugged Flash Thompson and caused him to get into an automobile accident giving him brain damage. After a series of events he eventually reveals himself to Spiderman who is shocked that he's alive, they have a battle and like before he attempts to kill him once again with his goblin glider, Ben Reilly dives in front of him taking the hit and dying, in response Spiderman hurls a web full of pumpkin bombs at him, seemingly killing him again. The Thunderbolts, the Dark Avengers, and the Dark X-Men Norman Osborn created several teams to take out serveral other Superheroes. Some excamples are; the Thunderbolts, the Dark Avengers and the Dark X-Men. At one point he joined and became the leader of the Sinister Twelve. When he was the leader of the Dark Avengers, Osborn changed his costume and became an evil Iron Man and captain america rip-off known as the Iron Patriot. Spider-Man The Animated Series {C Green Goblin is the most recurring villain and the antagonist in the series (along with Doctor Octopus,Kingpin,Hobgoblin,Carnage, and Venom) The Spectacular Spider-Man {C Norman Osborn(Green Goblin) is one of the primary antagonist's in the seires(along with Tombstone, Doctor Octopus, and Venom). In the Movies The Green Goblin serves as the main antagonist in the first Soider-Man film,and played by Willem Dafoe.Willem Dafoe reprises his role briefly in Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man 3 haunting his son Harry Osborn to avenge his death. Spiderman: turn of the dark He also appeared in the Broday musical and was potrayed by Patrick Page. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Masked Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sinister Six members Category:Bombers Category:Mastermind Category:Dark Avengers members Category:Rich Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Evil Genius Category:Alter-Ego Category:Supervillains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Legacy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Revived Villains Category:Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Gadgeteers Category:Male Villians Category:Kidnapper Category:Thunderbolts members Category:SHIELD villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Parents Category:Fearmongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Addicts Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance villains Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Top 100 Villains of all Time Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Business Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Dark X-Men Members Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Marvel Movie villains Category:Male Villians Category:Important Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Recurring villain Category:Successful Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Greedy Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Terrorists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Traitor Category:Mad Scientist Category:Rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Dictator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Perverts Category:Persona Villains